god_factory_wingmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Progression System
The System There are multiple layers of progression for the player to evolve in. Here's the relation between the different layers of the progression system: - Score earned by playing is transformed into Credits and Mastery points - Use Mastery Points to unlock the same parts' higher Marks - Unlock your parts' Mark to increase your Pilot Rank - Increase your Pilot Rank to unlock new parts - The quality of a Gunship's parts determines the Gunship Class - Use Credits to buy the different parts unlocked in this process What Determines the Score For completing a match: 750 For being in the winning team: 250 For every Integrity points left to your Carrier: 50 per point For every Carrier objectives destroyed by your team: 50 per part destroyed If both of your gunships survived: 100 For every carrier turret you destroyed: 15 For every enemy gunship destroyed: 100 For causing damage to a carrier part: 1 for every 40 damage For causing damage to a gunship: 1 for every 25 damage For every combo made with other players: combo level x5 For buffing the other players in your team: 1 per 10 seconds spent buffing others (per player) For debuffing players in the enemy's team: 1 per 10 seconds spent debuffing others (per player) Negative Effects triggered on enemy players: 5 per Negative Effect triggered For recharging allies' shield points: 2 for every 25 points restored (your own shield doesn't count) For recharging allies' ammunitions: 1 for every 1% points restored (your own ammo doesn't count) For recharging allies' energy points: 2 for every 25 points restored (your own energy doesn't count) For using Support abilities not affected by other means: Score varies For sharing your gunships with another player: 25 for each player Levelling Pilot Ranks In order to increase your Pilot Rank, the player has to unlock higher marks of parts with Mastery Points. Every new part's mark is worth its level in XP toward a higher Pilot Rank (2, 3 or 4). Each new rank unlocks a new tier in the progression tree until Ace is attained (Star doesn't unlock a new tier). Unlocking Parts Every gunship part has multiple versions of incrementally better performance. These new iterations are more extreme in the sense that the gap between their strengths and weaknesses grow with every new mark. There are always 4 marks to every part. In order to unlock the second, third and fourth mark of a piece of equipment, it must be used in-game. When the player completes a match, his score is redistributed as mastery points. These mastery points are divided evenly between all the parts of both gunships he brought to the fight (so, normally divided in 24). Parts already at Mark 4 are disregarded and allow other parts to level up faster. The number of mastery points necessary to unlock the next mark increases for every level and differs from a rank to another. The highest in rank, the less Mastery Points it takes to get the highest marks. To unlock a part, you simply have to reach the same pilot rank than the part's rank is. If the part is branched with other parts, you also have to unlock the Mark 2 on every pre-requisite parts. A part's marks are unlock simply by playing that part. The rate at which it unlocks its marks depends on multiple factors: Here's the amount of Mastery points needed to unlock the marks from each part according to their ranks: